Test
by LetItOut07
Summary: Based on a spoiler for 5x02 'Cloudy with a chance of murder'. Events on this episode seem to be the first test to Caskett relationship. Will they pass the test? SEVERAL SHOTS. I know I'm not good with titles and summaries. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She surprised herself frowning and looking through the window towards the rest room, where Castle was being interviewed by Mrs. Coterra. She rose her eyes to the ceiling to remember how it all had started.

She was driving her car to the crime scene with Castle by her side after a night they had spent together. They were remembering how to make out like nothing was going on between them.

''Remember'' she started ''I have just picked you up like good partners we are. Don't try to touch me, to kiss me, or give me meaningful looks.'' she said underlining every line shaking her index finger.

''No eye-sex or real at work, I know'' he looked at her ''Don't worry, I'll behave. Even it's going to be very hard to keep out my hands off you but...'' and he placed his hand on hers, which was on the gear lever.

''That's exactly what you don't have to do. We're already working. Ah, and don't call me 'Kate'.''.

''Detective, you have nothing to worry about'' he said tapping her hand before putting his on his lap and start looking though the window.

She braked and announced: ''We've arrived''

Castle inspected the place. A local television studios. While they were headed to the crime scene, Ryan met them to inform them.

''Morning, detective. Castle?''

Castle nodded his head as a greet to Ryan and Beckett took the word:

''Hi, Ryan. What have we got?''

''A weather forecast girl has appeared murdered with a shot on her head while she was rehearsing her program for tonight.''.

''Is there any witness?''

''No. She was alone inside the studio and no one heard or saw something because the room was isolated.''.

''How was she discovered?'' Castle asked.

''They made a pause to have lunch and when her partners didn't see her around, someone got to the studio and found her.''.

''Murder weapon?''

''Missing. Lanie's on the scene with our victim.''

They had already arrived to the studio when Beckett turned around to face Ryan and told him:

''Find out if she had any enemies, ex boyfriends, someone who wanted her place or dead... You know.''

''Done.''. He said and left the room.

When they got in, Lanie was next to the body and writing something on her folder.

''Oh my God! What the hell have you done?! You're shining, girl!'' Lanie said.

''Morning to you to too, Lanie. I think I'm shining because of these spotlights.'' Beckett said trying to cover with her hand the light that blinded her. Every light on the studio was switched on and the big green wall didn't help. Was she shining? Maybe. But it was definitely not because of the spotlight.

Beckett asked Lanie about details like the gun's calibre that had killed her or any other issue worthy to be mentioned. After interrogating some people like her camera man or show's director, among others, Castle and Beckett started their way to the car when they heard a voice behind them.

''Richard Castle?''

They turned around at the same time to face a tall woman who had piercing blue eyes and black long hair.

''Yes!'' he answered ''and you are...''.

''Kristina Coterra.'' she said as she tended him a hand, which he gripped but forgetting about Beckett, who stood next to him.

''Wait, do you write for 'The New York Times'? Are you that Kristina Coterra?'' He asked.

''Yes, I am.'' She said chuckling.

There was something in her attitude that Beckett didn't like. So she took the word.

''And what is doing one of New York's finest journalists in a the studios of a local television?'' Beckett asked. She knew Coterra was the person in charge of the society and culture section of the newspaper, so Beckett didn't understand very well what she was doing there.

''You know, sometimes local televisions with great schedules need a boost and I'm trying to give it to this one. Sorry, you are...?'' Coterra asked.

''Detective Kate Beckett. By the way, is there anything you know about the murder that has taken place?''

''Oh, that.''

How the hell could the journalist refer to a murder as 'that'. Someone had been killed. Someone who may had family. A father, a boyfriend or even a kid. Someone who had been stolen her life.

''I think that is something that really could make people interest on these television channel.'' she continued ''It definitely has to appear on my article. Is there any suspect, detective?''

''I'm the one here who makes the questions.'' Beckett's raw voice answered ''For how long have you been compiling information for your article?''

''Mmm... No more than a week.''

''Did you get to know the victim?'' The detective asked.

''No. Well, I talked to her twice about her program. What I know is the rumours that people tells about her.''.

''And which are that rumours?'' Castle asked.

Kristina looked at him in the eyes before answering in a sweet voice:

''That she was dating Lou Hans, the newsreader. They never said anything about it, but it was something everyone knew about even they were trying to cover their relationship.''

That made Castle and Beckett think about them.

''Of course, I don't blame them for not announcing it.'' she continued ''They could be fired if their superiors found out about it.''

Beckett swallowed and said ''Okay. Thanks for your help. I think we're done here.'' Of course she was going to ask that Lou Hans about the murder, even it seemed something done by a cold blooded more than a passionate involved person.

''Not so fast, Richard.'' the journalist said. ''Here's my number. Call me if you want to go out for a drink.''

And that said, she turned around and left Castle hanging a paper with her number and Beckett looking with a puzzled expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I wouldn't mind if I did.

Back in Beckett's car, the silence between them was uncomfortable. Castle was looking at the piece of paper he had been offered. Beckett was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

'I don't know why the hell you accepted her number.' Beckett said, breaking the silence.

'What did you want me to do?'

'To say 'No, thanks', for instance?' Beckett said without looking at him, focused on the road.

'Wouldn't that be very suspicious? I mean, it would give her a reason to think I'm in a relationship.' he answered.

'Aren't you?' she spit out.

He stopped looking at the paper to keep it on his jacket pocket and look at her with a funny look in his eyes. 'Are you jealous?'

She braked in a very rough way in order not to skip the traffic light that suddenly had turned red. 'I'm not jealous.' she stated.

He forgot about the paper and played down its importance even he kept it on his pocket to get rid of it later. He stared looking at her with a smile on his mouth before saying:

'You're even sexier when you get jealous.'

After that, he got took off the safety belt, leaned in, got her face between his hands and pulled her towards him until their lips met in a quick kiss.

'And what about when I get angry? Because that's what you're gonna get if you kiss me at work.' She looked at him, who was back to his previous position. While he was fastening the belt again, their eyes met and he burst laughing. Soon she joined him.

'Green' he said pointing at the traffic light.

She put the car into reverse and headed to the 12th precinct. There, everyone started working on the case, filling Beckett's board, making calls to possible suspects to check alibis, informing Gates... Well, everyone collaborated until they forgot their watches and the clock struck 12 o'clock. Then, Beckett sent Ryan and Esposito home and got her jacket to do the same.

'Would you like to go out for a drink?' Castle asked.

She laughed before answering

'I would love to, but I'm sure it won't be just one. It will be two, maybe more and the last one will be at my place or yours. I have to be here tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning. Sorry.'

'Maybe another day' he suggested as they were leading to the lift.

'Not maybe, definitely.' she said while she looked to make sure there was no one around.

'Are you still at work?' he asked just a second before the elevator doors closed.

'I'm officially done' Kate answered before rounding his neck with her arms and leaning in to kiss him. They pulled back when the structure emitted its characteristic sound and a second before doors opened wide. After that, they got out of the squared box like nothing happened and Beckett headed towards her car while Castle stopped a taxi. No one told them about what was about to happen between them.

**AN: Please tell me if there's any mistake. English is not my mother language and my dictionary doesn't always solve my doubts, so I have to dispel them using online ones which are not very reliable. Sorry for the short length of this chapter. And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Castle was sound asleep when his phone rang. He expected it to be Kate, waking him up and telling him to go to the precinct. But it wasn't Kate. His phone screen showed a number which he couldn't recognize. Surprised, he answered.

'Hello?' he said in a voice which informed he had been sleeping.

'Richard?' a female voice asked.

'Yes, who's this?'

'Don't you remember me?'

'Mmm... Refresh my mind.'

'We met yesterday...' _Oh, no._ 'and I gave you my number...' _No! He forgot to get rid of it. It was still on his pocket._

'Oh, hello, Kristina. How are you?'

'Fine. Did I wake you up' she asked chuckling.

'No.' he lied 'Hey, how did you get my number?'

'I'm a journalist, remember? I can know about everything.' she said to look interesting. 'Well,' she continued 'the actual motive of my call is a proposal. Want to listen to it?'

'Tell me.'

'First of all, I must congratulate you for the 'Frozen Heat' success. One week since it was published and it is already on the top one of 'The New York Times' best-seller list.'

'Thank you.'

'Now, listen.' he didn't know if he wanted to 'I've been told by superiors to write an article about you and this best-seller, Frozen Heat. You know, interview, some pictures, and that kind of stuff.'

'Okay.'

'Is that a yes?'

'Yes, but with one condition.'

He thought last time Cosmopolitan magazine centred on him and Beckett as the inspiration for Nikki Heat. Maybe he could manage to draw the attention to Esposito and Ryan and also to the whole precinct in a way to advertise them.

'Tell me, baby.'

_Baby?Really?_ Even Kate didn't call him like that. She called him 'honey', 'Rick', 'Ricky'. But not 'baby'. The interview would be a hell.

'I have to ask Beckett, but...'

''Who's Beckett?''

'Detective Kate Beckett.'

'…'

'Nikki Heat?' he helped her.

'Oh, okay.'

_Gosh, you met her yesterday. _If she had even read 'Heat Wave', she may wonder what the KB initials on the dedication meant.

'Anyway, I still have to ask her, but I want it to be at the precinct. The interview, I mean. And I want pictures of the whole group, not just me or Beckett.'

Maybe her capability to remember people was not her strong point but she was a good journalist. Now that he had her number, they arranged Castle would call her to give her green light if Beckett agreed.

Beckett was sat on her desk when Castle arrived with two coffees and a 'good morning' on his lips.

'Good morning' she replied and rose her eyes from the papers she had between her hands to look at him.

'How is it going?' he asked pointing at the considerable amount of papers.

'Not really good'

He looked at her board. Almost empty.

'Congratulations' she said and after that, she gave him a copy of the best-sellers book list. Frozen Heat was on the top one.

He gave her a smile before sighing.

'I have to ask you something' he informed her.

'Tell me.' she encouraged without taking her eyes off the paperwork.

He took a deep breath.

'Coterra has called. She wants to interview me about the book.'

'So?' she felt how something she couldn't describe was rising on her chest.

'I told her that I wanted the interview to be here, at the precinct. I think last _Heat Wave_ interview centred on just you and me. I know it's late to change what has been done but I think this time, it could be a good way to advertise the great work this precinct in particular does.'

'You know she's not interested on this precinct or the work we do, don't you?

Kate knew Coterra was just interested on him. No more, no less. Yes, she was a good journalist and even better with words as the articles she wrote testified, but her actions betrayed her. Beckett also knew the interview would centre on him.

'What do you mean?'

'Oh! Come on, Castle, you do know what I mean.' she spit out

He thought twice. He did know what she meant. _Her number. Baby._

'Don't worry, I'll draw the attention.' he tried to convince her.

That time, Beckett thought twice. He didn't give her any sign or indication he would interest on the journalist. Even she was suspicious about how they had contacted earlier that morning.

'Okay.' she finally said, giving in.

'Do I have permission?' he asked.

'Well, I'm not the one who was to give you green light.' and she looked at him trying to hold back a laugh.

'You mean I...' he interrupted himself pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to Gates' office.

She nodded slowly twice.

'Oh no!' he exclaimed and then his face light up 'Could you...?'

'Nope!' and she reaffirmed it shaking her head.

'Yo, Beckett!' Esposito yelled from his desk and made a gesture with his hand for her to come over his table.

The perfect excuse. Beckett left her desk in order to head towards Javi's hoping Gates would decline his proposal. Five minutes later and with a new information about the murder gun, Beckett went back to her desk. A minute later Castle left Gate's office rising his thumbs to Beckett.

'I can't believe it...' Beckett said, holding her head by her forehead and placing her elbow on the wood.

And then he called her. He put his phone on his ear and just said:

'Green light'.

Half an hour later, Coterra and two photographers showed at the place. Beckett gazed at her entrance and her mind played it slow motioned. Like a diva walks on a red carped followed by two bodyguards. She shook her head to get rid of that image. Then, the journalist stood next to Castle to ask:

'Are you ready?'

Later, everything went really quick. Photographers started taking pictures. Now just Castle. Now Beckett on her desk. Now Esposito and Ryan. That picture was especially hard to take since tension on the air could be cut. Now the whole group. Castle was the one who directed that picture. He put Gates in the middle with Ryan and Esposito to each side but a step back; next to Esposito, Beckett and he set himself next to Ryan. When Beckett thought they were done, something came in her way. Kristina handled her personal phone to a photographer and told him to take a picture of her and Castle. She got him by his waist and he was forced to place his hand on her shoulder.

'Say 'Twitter''. She said between her teeth while she was smiling to the camera.

Beckett made a great effort in order not to roll her eyes. But things were getting worse and worse. After letting the photographers go, Kristina decided that they had time for the interview so she asked Castle if she could follow him a bit to find out how his everyday was. He looked at Beckett, who shrugged her shoulders, in a gesture to make out like she didn't care to have Kristina around. Back to work, Ryan paid visit to Beckett's desk to inform her they had found the murder weapon. A Glock 45. And they were lucky CSU had found fingerprints on it.

'AFIS has been an hour looking for our suspect but we haven't been lucky yet.' Ryan said.

'What's 'AFIS'?' Kristina wanted to know.

'Automated Fingerprint Identification System.' Castle informed her 'Am I right, detective? And he looked at Beckett looking for an obvious answer.

He had been compiling information about police world for now four years, of course he knew what AFIS was and meant.

'You're right, Castle.'

And then he started explaining her what it was.

'It is like a data base which contains the fingerprints of every criminal with records. So, if you're very lucky and AFIS gives you a match when you introduce that gun fingerprints, you may have a suspect.'

'Will I find you if I look for your fingerprints on AFIS?' Kristina asked him.

Beckett couldn't believe it. _Was she really asking him if he had records?_ Gosh, that girl would be good as a detective, they met half an hour ago and she had asked him about his past? Castle swallowed before answering:

'Mmm... Yes.' He said honestly and frowning.

'What have you done, bad boy?' She asked chuckling, something which was daily for her when she was trying to get off with someone, it seemed.

At that moment, Beckett had to stand and head for her murder board, giving it a tutorial on how to snort and roll eyes. _He won't dare to answer that..._

'I borrowed without permission a horse owned by police forces' Castle continued.

Kristina's fake laughter was driving Beckett crazy and when she decided she had enough, Beckett told them they could go to start their interview to the break room whenever they wanted. Castle could feel Beckett's anger in the air so he concluded the best was to lead Kristina to the break room, offer her a coffee and start the damn interview.

When they finally got in, Castle offered her a coffee which she accepted as she sat down and turned on a tape recorder. When he had both coffees ready, he turned around and he was forced to look at it. A neckline showed her generous breast so he sat down quickly to look at her face and forget about her body. Castle started getting annoyed with her attitude, but he knew the best was to play by her rules so he answered to every question feeling like he was trying to make out with her in a bar than in a formal interview. Some of the questions seemed off the record but he had to recognize she was a great journalist, but he had to lie to some questions like:

'Tell me,' she started 'once you have compiled all information you need for your novel, why do keep coming? I've feel this precinct is like your second home.'

He wanted to say 'The reason is Beckett' but of course he couldn't. Instead, he said:

'It is really interesting. These people don't have a routine, and that's what I love. Sometimes you have to wake up at five AM and next day you go to bed by that time. Furthermore, I feel like I can do something for them. Of course, they don't need my help, they're self-sufficient, but it is great to give them a hand.

_Phew._ He didn't see the time the interview finished.

Beckett was staring at them and aching on the inside seeing his attitude with her. _Was he flirting with her?_ Maybe it was the other way round. Not maybe, definitely. But what bothered her the most was that he was answering to her flirting. The height was when Kristina put her hand on his smiling at him and he smiled her back. She had had enough. She sat on her desk trying to focus on her case. She couldn't. She rose her eyes to the ceiling and after remembering the events of the day, she started wondering. About them. Their relationship. His attitude was not normal on a person who had started a relationship a week and a half ago. She looked at his chair holding her head with one hand. It was definitely not normal. Had he really called her? She didn't see him getting rid of the damn paper which contained Kristina's number. Then it was obvious. The detective and the successful novelist. The famous journalist and the successful novelist. The second one sounded better. That was it. That was what it had been. She decided they would have a talk later.

**AN: Oops. Last chapter was too short and this one is too long. I'm sorry. I can't control myself when ideas come out of my mind. Please tell me if there's any mistake in order to edit it. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

They were still on the rest room when Esposito headed for Beckett's table to tell her AFIS had a match on their suspect. Beckett was about to tell him to take Ryan and check the evidence by themselves, but then she realized. Esposito felt he had been betrayed by his partner and wouldn't talk to Ryan, so she wasn't going to force a complicated situation for them.

'Castle and I will check it, thank you.' she offered.

That gave her the perfect excuse to their talk in a private place. She had stopped looking towards the rest room because every time she did it, her anger reached a higher point. She was afraid she would burst and take him out of the room. Something which she didn't wish. After a while, they finally left the room, and they headed towards the lift. Beckett stood up and went to the room they had just left to make herself a coffee. Her real intention was to get a better view of the hallway to see their goodbye. The anger swelled even more in her. Castle called the elevator for her and while they were waiting, she looked at him until the situation was uncomfortable. _She'd better not try to kiss him here. _She threw him a kiss to his cheek. That was too much. She got into the structure and he said 'goodbye' with his hand while she made a gesture saying 'call me'. Beckett got out of the room like a hurricane sweeps everything it founds on its way. She headed for the lift while Castle turned around and met her with a smile that erased when he saw her expression.

'Castle? Car. Now.'

And she pressed the button that would lead them to a very loud argument. The journey on the elevator was awkward. No words. She focused on the doors with her arms crossed over her chest and a hard look that made him frighten when he looked at her. She got out and went to search for her car, they got in and he asked:

'Where are we going?'

'You are going home.' she spit out.

'Kate, what's wrong?' he asked frowning.

'What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong.' her voice sounded hard and full of fury. She put her hand on his jacket pocket to find what she expected. The paper. The number.

'What am I to you, Castle? A conquest? A race that you won? A note on your bedpost? Tell me.'

He got speechless and she continued.

'You got tired? Have you lost interest once you tasted me? Huh?'

'Is this because of the journalist?' he said rising his voice.

'It's been a week and a half. A week and a half since this started. Your behavior with her was not normal. I've seen you flirting in the break room.'

She was taking it in a dreadful way but distrusting him that way was too much. He loved her. And she had never pronounced an affection word towards him. That made the anger rise on his chest, too.

'Maybe I've got tired'

He looked at her, who was staring at the road and nodding.

'I've got tired of your rawness, your coldness, your insensibility.' he made a pause 'Your incapability to say what you need or what you want.'

'I think I've been very clear about what I want.' she answered.

They had already arrived to his place so she braked roughly.

'When you find out what you really want, tell me. Now, get out.'

He looked at her for two seconds before taking off his belt, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

She put the car into reverse and got out quickly. He stayed on the sidewalk staring how her car moved away. He felt how his heart put its foot on the gas pedal and adrenaline beat his veins. She was maddening and sometimes he wondered why he had fallen in love with her. He got the stairs to his loft.

Beckett stopped under the red colour of a traffic light. Tears threatened with making wet her cheeks. She wished she had never blown up that wall. If she hadn't, she wouldn't feel that in her chest. Now her wall was down. And she was exposed. No one had ever hurt her like he did. But when you care about and love someone, it hurts. She started thinking about how life used to be before meeting him. Easier. But not better. She turned on the radio in order to get rid of her thoughts. She found a country station. And a song that made her think of the situation. 'You ain't woman enough' by Loretta Lynn. A 60's hit. And then she found herself singing to the second chorus of the song. What the hell was she doing singing along? And what the hell was she doing listening to country music at work? She turned off the radio and engaged. That day, luck was not on her side. Firstly, the emotional pain. And now the physical. A car which came by her left side hit hers. Afterwards, her head hit the window's glass and she felt how she lost her conscious.

'Beckett! Beckett, wake up!'

She felt how Esposito beat her softly several times on her face. She opened her confused eyes and squeezed them before looking at him.

'Are you okay?' he asked 'Someone should take a look at that cuts.'

She took her hand to her eyebrow, where she felt something wet.

'Don't touch it!' Esposito yelled at her taking her hand off.

She took a look around. She was still sat on her car. The window was broken and the car door wouldn't move. She tried to take off her belt but she couldn't. Esposito offered her a penknife.

'Thank you.'

'Do you think you can get out by yourself using co-driver's door?'

'Yes.' she replied.

When she got off, Lanie was waiting for her with crossed arms and a worried look on her black eyes.

'Thank God.' she said sighing when she saw Beckett walking by herself.

'Don't worry, Lanie. I'm still here to give you a lot of hassle.' she said grinning.

'Let me take a look at that cuts.'

Lanie told her that she had glass fragments on the eyebrow cut because of the knock. While she was extracting them, she opened Pandora's Box.

'Why wasn't Castle with you?'

'Oh, he had to get ready for a meeting with his editor. A new edition of _Frozen Heat_ will be published, it seems.'

She thought her lie was very correct and Lanie wouldn't suspect. But nothing can escape the ME eyes.

'You had an argument with him.' she stated while she was stitching her eyebrow.

'Why do you say that?'

'I know. And I also know you think you're very smart to make it out like nothing happened between you two. But I'm not stupid, girl. What happened?'

Kate swallowed before continuing.

'I think all he said was a set up. And, that once he got what he wanted, he's forgotten.'

'I think the knock has affected your head, too.' Lanie said roughly 'I think you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. Kate, he loves you. It is like he's got a board hanging from his neck acclaiming it.' she wanted to smack Kate at that moment 'Go home. Think about it twice and talk to him.'

Once her little cuts here treated, she went to talk to Esposito. He told her the other driver had fled. He advised her to go home and rest.

'No.' she said 'I still have to check that evidence.'

He laughed at her and Beckett looked at Esposito with one of her interrogation looks.

'Kate, look at you. Your clothes are filled with your own blood. You can't go like that anywhere.' he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye 'Go home. Have a shower. Rest and come back tomorrow.'

She took a few seconds before nodding. She walked down the street and stopped a taxi that would take her to the loneliness of her loft.

**AN: I wanted to end this chapter at Beckett's accident, but then I realized that would be a little cliffhanger (I hate them). Thanks for reading :) Oh, I almost forgot; next chapter will be the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Castle came into his loft and closed the door behind him, letting his back resting on the red wood. He stayed there for a minute and gave thanks Alexis and his mother were out. He tried not to think about what had happened between him and Kate. He had never had arguments like that in his life before he met her. Definitely life without her could be different. But not better. He was torn between calling her or waiting for her to do it. She was making a big fuss about what had happened with Kristina. She had gone too far. But he had as well. He remembered how he reproached her she was a cold person. And then his head told him the great effort Kate had done to put down the wall she had built so that she couldn't get hurt. She hadn't the gift of speech and sometimes her words could sound too hard but actions, her actions, didn't lie. His mind relived the night she had come soaked to his door, what she said, the way she kissed him, how he shut the door with her body, what happened when they got to his room... And he concluded he had never been kissed with so much passion, need and urgency in his life. That could not be pretended. And the way she looked and smiled at him, talked by itself. He didn't know what was crossing Kate's mind. Maybe it was over for her. But he was willing to apologize and to tell her what he really wants. His phone rang. The screen showed the same number he had seen that morning. He answered. That woman was very insistent. They arranged to meet in a bar. It was time to do what he had to do the very time he was offered her number, he had to talk to her clearly.

He got into the place to find Kristina sat on a table having a Martini. From the door, he noticed the dress she was wearing showed more than covered; he'd bet she got the surprise expression on him when he looked down her chin. He sat and ordered a whisky. He let her talk about her hobbies, things she liked, what she did on weekends... And he found out they had nothing in common. He thought what people would think if they saw Kate and him sat in there, talking. A disparate couple. But hey were perfect for each other. He stopped listening to her in order to look at her body. The skin her dress showed made him think of Beckett's. Her touch, her warmness, her softness. And his mind flew to every time his mouth kissed her cheek, her neck, her lobe and every inch of her body. That thoughts had to be erased when Kristina put her hand on his and smiled at him. He knew he should stand up, pay the drinks and leave her there. But that moment was not far away. Her hand made him daydream again. Kate's long fingers all over his body, the way they intertwined their fingers on the precinct, or how she led him to his bedroom. He had to wake up when the waiter informed them the establishment was going to close in a few minutes.

'We can have the last one at my place.' she suggested.

The moment.

'What for?' he started 'so that I can be a note on your bedpost?'

Beckett mode on. Lately he sounded too much like her. He stood up and left some notes on the table before continuing:

'I'm sure any of us would leave before the other wakes up in the morning. It's been a pleasure.'

He knew after a night together, she wouldn't be interested in him anymore. Even if she wanted to start a relationship, it wouldn't work. They were different people. So were Kate and him. But they understood each other. He put his hands on his pockets before heading towards the street to get a taxi.

Beckett opened the door and came into her loft. Firstly, she took off her coat and put it into the washing machine, hoping water and soup could remove the blood from the cloth. At least her blouse and pants had survived the red liquid. She needed a bath so she went to her room in order to get some clean clothes to put on. She opened her closet and saw it. She caressed the soft fabric of a shirt he had forgotten at her apartment. She smelled it. That made her consider whether she had been too rough. She regretted shouting at him like that. And distrusting him. Had he really lost interest? She relieved how he came back to follow her after her shooting. It had been three months, however, he didn't forget her even she didn't call him. She had made a great fuss. On the other hand, he was right; she had put down her wall but although she now loved him, that words never came out of her mouth. She should call him and apologize. She took her phone. She heard the beats on the door.

Castle arrived to Beckett's block but he hesitated. He knew she probably was at the precinct but if he walked in, she would send him home, so he preferred to go there and wait for her to come. Nevertheless, he would knock on her door.

Kate opened the door and saw him standing with his hands in his pockets. They looked at each other for a while before he opened his mouth to say:

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.'

She stepped back and opened wide the door so that he could get in. She followed him to her living room, where he turned around and said:

'You're right. I should have talked clearly from the beginning.'

Her heart skipped a beat. What did he mean? Was he saying it was over?

'I'll tell you what I really want.'

He made a long pause that got her desperate.

'Kate, I want you.' he put his hands on her hips 'I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. I want everything with you.'

Now, her heart was pounding. He continued.

'You told me once that you wanted to find a person that you could be there for him and he could be there for you. During the past four years I've been dying to be that person and now that I've got you, I'm not going to throw that away. I want to be that person. Kate, I'll...'

She couldn't stand that any more so she grabbed him by his shirt pulled him towards her until their lips met. His lips were tense when she started moving hers. However, soon she got the reaction she wanted and he kissed her back. She rounded his neck with his arms once he rounded her back with his. And then, their lips' movements increased the speed and the urgency. Her lip cut was complaining and she needed air so she pulled back a little but enough to provoke him to head his opened mouth to hers, trying to find her tongue. She answered him but they both realized they could never get enough so the best was to end the kiss. They put their tongues back on their respective mouths and, just about to pull back, he sucked her lower lip, which made her smile. They found themselves forehead to forehead and gasping for air. He opened his eyes to see her breathing heavily.

'I was saying...' he took a breath 'that I will never get tired of this. I'll never get used to this.'

He made her look at him in the eye before continuing.

'Kate, I was talking to her but thinking about you. And you're right, I should have told her clearly that I didn't want anything with her. It's my fault. If you had been having with another man the attitude that I had with her, I would have gone crazy.'

She wanted to lean in and kiss him. But she remembered kisses couldn't talk or say out loud what someone feels. A few inches away from his lips, she pulled away. He expected to meet her lips so he asked:

'What's wrong?'

'My turn.'

She replied looking down before rising her eyes to look at him.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you the way I did. You're right. I've put down my wall but I haven't been able to open myself at you with words. Rick...' that was something she had never done before 'You're all I want. And all I need.'

He wanted to kiss her but she put a finger on his lips.

'No one has ever tried to get to know me the way you did. And I don't know why you still pressed on even when I was hostile with you. Apart from my family, I've never cared about anyone this much. I don't know how you do it but when I'm with you, I feel safe.' the hardest was to come 'Rick, I...'

He grabbed her tightly and forced their lips to meet. After ruling her mouth for a while, he pulled back and said:

'I love you too.'

He caressed her cheek and set a lock of her hair behind her ear. He noticed the cut on her eyebrow.

'What happened?!' he exclaimed.

'Oh. A little accident.'

Well, 'little' was not the word her car would say if it could talk. She could give thanks she had just two little cuts and not major injuries.

'Why didn't you call me?'

'You know? I had just came home when you showed up. If it wasn't because someone saw my car and called police, I would still be there.'

'Someone called?' he asked frowning.

'You want the whole story? Okay. I was hit. I broke the window with my head because the airbag didn't work, that's why I've got these two cuts.' she said pointing at them 'I lost conscience. Then, someone saw my car and called police. When police checked my number plate, they found out it was me, so they called the guys and they got there to take me out. Espo called Lanie and they spread panic.'

He shook his head several times.

'I can't leave you on your own for more than two seconds.'

She gave him one of her looks, squeezed her lips and beat his shoulder.

'Hey! I was joking.'

She bit her lower lip and said:

'I know.'

And she went through the distance that separated them to look for his lips. After a while tasting each other, Kate started taking off Rick's jacket. He pulled back and took her hands off his jacket's lapels. Still holding her hands, he looked at the floor. She noticed something was wrong but she waited for him to tell her.

'I should go.' he suggested and looked at her.

'Why?'

'My mother will be home in half an hour and Alexis is coming back from collage to spend the weekend. If I don't sleep at home, they'll be suspicious.'

He made a pause to let go her hands and put his into his pockets.

'I have to ask you about that,' he started 'why are we keeping this a secret?'

She smiled.

'I don't mind if your family knows, in fact, you can tell them if you want.' she made a pause 'But I don't want people at work to know. I wouldn't mind if Ryan and Esposito knew...'

'Or Lanie.' he suggested.

'Lanie knows, she's found out.' she stated 'But, if Gates finds out... Well, there's an inside rule which says people who work together can't be in a personal relationship. They just can be friends outside the precinct. It means she can send you home.'

She put his hands out of his pockets before intertwining her fingers with his.

'Rick, before you appeared I had a monotonous job and I never thought I would say this but... I need you there. To bring me coffees exactly when I need them. To make me smile when I have a hard day. I just want you to be there. That's why I need to keep this attitude at work.'

He leaned in and kissed her. She answered to his kiss immediately and when her hands found his jacket and pulled, he didn't make her stop. In fact, he had to shake his shoulders to help her. He finished their kiss when he bit her lower lip and separated from her just a bit, enough for him to speak.

'You've convinced me.'

She smiled and kissed softly his lower lip.

'I know you don't like saying 'goodnight''.

He put his hands on her waist and stopped looking at her.

'Yes, it sounds like a 'goodbye'.' he placed his forehead against hers and asked:

'May I wake you up with a 'good morning'?'

'That's what I would love you to do.'

They rounded each other with their arms but before she could kiss him, he picked her up by her tights and made her round him with her legs. They forgot everything while he led her to her room.

**AN: Well, this is the ending of the story. I want to thank every one who has read this and specially to those who took their time to write me a review about their thoughts and opinions. I want to apologize for my English, it is not my mother language, so I'm doing everything possible to improve it, and that's why this story isn't written very well and there are some mistakes. Once again, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
